Second Love
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Nem sempre o nosso primeiro amor, é aquele destinado a estar conosco até ao fim da nossa vida, Você aprende a amar com ele e sempre vai haver amor em você...


**Para todos os apaixonados que compreendem que o amor é infinito, nasce e renasce.**

**Para duas grandes amigas: Lemmie-chan e Mione03: L. e Carol... Feliz Natal atrasado e feliz ano Novo!**

**Second Love**

- Hei, eu trouxe um filme trouxa, vamos ver? – Tonks disse animada, sentando-se lado do marido, Remus, que apenas disse sim com a cabeça. Conhecia muito bem a esposa para evitar dizer não a ela no estado em que se encontrava, já que Tonks grávida era no mínimo perigoso.

Ele trocou um olhar com Sirius, que estava muito quieto para o gosto dele, e viu que ele não tirava o olhar de cima de uma pessoa. Esta parecia tentar a todo custo não olhar para ele.

Remus então se levantou, pegou o filme da mão da esposa e quando viu o título deu um sorriso maroto, talvez isso fosse bom no final...

- Vamos ver este filme. Harry, Mione, Luna querem ver conosco?

- Claro... – responderam em coro as garotas. Harry apenas concordou, apesar de não se mostrar muito afim de tal passatempo.

A sessão inteira do filme foi bastante esclarecedora para Remus, já que os olhares e lágrimas que rolaram em alguns rostos deixaram evidente muita coisa. Assim que o filme terminou, ele se levantou na esperança de trazer consigo a esposa. Pretendia deixar certo casal sozinho.

Mas Harry tinha outros planos...

- Eu não considero isso como sendo amor...

A voz de Harry acabou fazendo os demais despertarem de um transe. Eles ainda olhavam a tela da TV, onde as letras que indicavam o fim de um filme passavam sem se importar com os sentimentos contraditórios que cada uma das pessoas que estavam naquela sala sentiam no momento.

Sirius desviou o olhar da tela e olhou para o afilhado. Um sorriso amargo desenhados em seus lábios...

Era óbvio, pelo menos para Sirius, o motivo de Harry não achar que aquilo era amor... Ele não sabia muito bem o que era o amor... Não todas as diversas máscaras e nuances do amor... Conhecia muito pouco delas, amava de uma única forma...

Sirius deu um suspiro quase doloroso e se preparou para falar algo, mas o olhar dele cruzou com o dela e algo dentro dele pulsou.

Foi então Remus Lupin que falou.

- Você não considera amor o que esses dois jovens do filme tiveram, Harry? Por quê?

- Como assim porque, professor... Ele sofreu anos por ela, ele foi para uma maldita guerra por ela e ela no final acabou se casando com outro... Não pode ter sido amor... Nós nos casamos e ficamos com quem amamos, lutamos por isso! Ele pode ate ter amado a garota, mas ela não o amou realmente...

- Você está errado, Harry... – a voz de Hermione soou baixa, mas todos a fitaram. A garota tinha sinais de lágrimas nos olhos e todos sabiam que ela chorara em boa parte do filme, esse era um lado de Hermione que poucos conheciam... O extremamente sensível.

Ela suspirou e continuou.

- Ela o amou, ele provavelmente será o homem a quem ela devotará por toda a sua vida um sentimento incrível, enternecer-se-á ao se recordar dele, mas o primeiro pensamento ao acordar e o último ao adormecer não... Não será o nome dele que ela sussurrará ao sentir a vida esvair, mas você tem que notar uma coisa, Harry... Nem tudo é tão fácil. Veja você, seu primeiro relacionamento sério foi com Ginny, a irmã do seu melhor amigo, com quem você ainda está, e que lhe devota uma profunda paixão desde o primeiro momento em que lhe viu. O que ela sente por você apenas cresceu e criou raízes com o passar dos anos, ela sempre esteve ali, ao seu lado. Todos apóiam este amor, não há nenhum empecilho, esse então é o seu ideal de amor, e, se você analisar mais a fundo, verá que seus pais também, pelo menos a seu ver, tiveram um relacionamento perfeito, mas você não sabe disso, sabe? Não sabe o quanto eles brigaram, o quanto seu pai teve que lutar por este amor... Agora veja o outro lado de um mesmo amor, Severus Snape foi apaixonado por Lily a vida inteira, desde o momento em que a viu. O sentimento dele apenas criou raízes com o passar do tempo, porém mesmo ele devotando tal amor a ela, não foi ele que ela escolheu, foi seu pai. No entanto, isso não o impediu de enfrentar Voldemort por ela, impediu? Não, ele morreu por ela... E eu tenho certeza que ele morreria mil vezes por ela... Então você acha que não foi amor? Acha que apenas por não ter tido um final feliz não foi uma história de amor? Pois eu acho que foi... E talvez, de certa maneira, sua mãe deve ter amado Severus... Não como ele desejava, mas não menos importante – ela tinha finas lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. Harry sentiu um aperto em seu peito, sabia muito bem o quanto Hermione ainda sofria pela morte de Fred, com quem namorara por quatro anos e que morrera na última batalha, há cerca de dois anos atrás; ela suspirou e continuou – Eu vejo que esse casal do filme se amou perdidamente, e infelizmente houve contratempos demais da vida entre eles. Primeiro uma guerra. Ela pensou que ele houvesse morrido em combate. Ela lutou por ele por anos, e ele por ela, porém durante sete anos nunca souberam notícias um do outro... Então surge este homem, que se apaixonou profundamente por ela. Ele a consolou, mostrou a ela que mesmo quando achamos que nosso coração está morto junto ao nosso amor, ainda existe vida, ele lutou por ela, compreenda... – ela suspirou e ergueu seu olhar cruzando com o dele... – Quando o primeiro amor dela retornou, já havia uma parte dela que amava esta outra pessoa, e mesmo sabendo que o amor que ela sentia por ele não vacilou, e continuou forte como antes, ela não virou as costas àquele que devotou anos a ela, a quem ela aprendeu a amar...

Harry ficou calado por um momento, não entendia muito bem o que Hermione havia falado, talvez ele realmente não entendesse muito de amor...

- Eu acho, Hermione, que ela ficou com o outro por pena, por ele ter ficado seriamente ferido por causa dela, então eu sinceramente penso que ela abandonou o amor por ficar com alguém por pena...

Hermione não acreditou nas palavras de Harry... Ele não entendia.

Mas foi Sirius que falou dessa vez.

- Você nunca vai entender, Harry. Como Hermione bem disse, você é apaixonado pela irmã do seu melhor amigo, que sempre foi apaixonada por você... Nunca vai entender o que é ter um amor como esse, ele é o tipo de amor que lhe trás tanta dor quanto prazer... – ele então deu um sorriso triste – Sabe o que é amar alguém assim? Aposto que não... Ela não ficou com ele por pena, ela ficou com ele porque uma parte dela o ama, talvez não com a mesma intensidade do que o primeiro amor... Por ser o segundo amor não significa que é inferior ao primeiro – ele não desviava o olhar enquanto falava – Talvez seja até mais intenso, porque é um amor adulto, um amor sem todos os milhares de erros que costumam haver no primeiro amor... Esperamos demais do primeiro amor, sonhamos, idealizamos demais, e quando ele acaba ou nos é tomado... Cria-se em nossos corações uma muralha que nos defende da dor, e para destruir essa muralha não é qualquer pessoa, é aquela a quem sussurremos o nome ao sentir a vida se esvair... – a voz de Sirius estava embargada de emoção e Harry não entendeu, Sirius parecia estar confessando algo muito importante... - Eu tive um grande amor no passado... Amá-la sempre foi um desafio a toda e qualquer lógica, sempre foi algo contra o que eu lutei por anos, você nunca vai saber como é desejar tanto alguém que chega a doer... Porque ela não é sua, nunca o será totalmente, e quando você dá um passo para longe do alcance do amor dela, se sente tão vazio que volta... Esperando um fragmento, um sorriso... Porque o que mais doía é que de alguma forma ela me amava... Do jeito dela, e nos momentos em que ela me amava, fazia valer à pena... Toda e qualquer dor. Aquele amor se provou no final das contas impossível... Bella tomou sua própria decisão e um caminho contrário a mim, porém isso não diminuiu o amor que eu senti por ela, apenas diante de um outro amor eu consegui me livrar do que sentia, e este amor é algo que eu nunca imaginei – ele respirou fundo e continuou – Estive acostumado com um amor que trazia mais sofrimento do que prazer, algo meio pecaminoso, e então quando me vi diante deste sentimento que há em mim... Desesperei-me... Não era possível eu estar sentindo o que eu sinto... É tão forte e maravilhoso... Tão intenso que às vezes eu acho que o que eu sentia antes não era amor... Mas era... De uma forma diferente, era... Aquele amor me preparou para o que eu sinto... – Sirius então parou de fingir que estava falando com Harry e caminhou ate a frente de Hermione, que o olhava e lágrimas caiam por seu rosto – Por você, Mione... Sei que às vezes posso ser insensível, ciumento, mas eu lhe amo, de uma forma completa, amo tudo em você, e me perdoe por ter lhe magoado, sei e aceito tudo o que sente e sentiu por Fred... Pois eu sei o quanto eu te amo... E o quanto você me ama...

Hermione então tocou de leve os lábios de Sirius com os dedos...

- Eu também tenho que me desculpar, sou ciumenta e insegura... Às vezes acho que... – ela pareceu tremer... – nunca serei tão magnífica quanto ela de certa forma foi. Eu amei Fred completamente, não vou negar o quanto ele ainda me faz falta, mas saiba, meu amor, que é você em quem eu penso, sempre... Em todos os minutos, é a ti que entrego meu coração... Fred sempre será meu primeiro amor, mas você... – ela deu um passo para mais perto de Sirius. – será meu último amor...

Sirius desfez o espaço entre eles a tomando nos braços e juntando os lábios com os dela em um beijo cheio de sentimentos, um beijo lento, doce e sensual.

A sentiu enlaçar seu o pescoço se entregando totalmente a torrente de emoção que lhe invadia a alma.

Quando não havia mais oxigênio, eles se separaram, porém ficaram ainda abraçados.

Foi quando a voz de Harry os despertou.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que foi isso?

A cara de Harry estava pálida e havia uma expressão de surpresa tão grande que Sirius e Hermione não evitaram cair na risada.

- Isso é uma longa história, Harry... – Sirius começou.

- Eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer, e creio que você deve me explicar exatamente o que a sua língua estava fazendo dentro da boca da minha melhor amiga, senhor Sirius Black! – a voz de Harry estava séria, mas havia um certo brilho de felicidade em seu olhar que não passou despercebido para o casal.

- Venha Harry, eu lhe explico tudo, pois creio que talvez eles tenham algo melhor para fazer do que contar essa longa história no momento – Remus falou sorridente.

- O que? Quer dizer que todos sabem menos eu? – a voz de Harry soou indignada.

- Creio que não são todos, apenas alguns - completou Luna.

Ela, que não derramara nenhuma lágrima durante o filme, tinha o rosto banhado delas, e um sorriso sonhador em seu rosto.

- Apenas creio que seja eu, meu amor... – ela disse, se lembrando de Rony, que há essa hora devia estar saindo do trabalho e sorriu mais ainda – e o senhor e a senhora Weasley, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos, Minerva, Angelina - enquanto ela enumerava as pessoas que suspeitavam ou sabiam de algo, Harry a olhava estarrecido e a seguia para fora da sala.

Tonks foi a última a passar e fechar a porta, em seu rosto havia um sorriso maroto, maior que o do marido, e Remus então não se conteve.

- Você fez isso de propósito?

- Mas é claro! Não é por nada não, mas o meu primo é meio cabeça dura, não conseguia falar o que sentia por Hermione, ela estava insegura e além de tudo ambos estavam morrendo de ciúmes dos primeiro amor, então porque não um filme para mostrar que nem tudo é tão simples...

Tonks então envolveu Remus e o beijou, logo após sussurrando no ouvido dele.

- Sabe, eu estou com três desejos nesse exato momento: o primeiro envolve eu e você, o segundo eu e você e um quarto, o terceiro eu e você, um quarto e um sundae de morango...

Remus sentiu o rosto corar e com um breve movimento se afastou da esposa.

- Vou buscar o sundae, guarde todos os seus outros desejos por um minuto...

E aparatou.

Harry viu Tonks subir enquanto Luna lhe sorria.

- Acho que vai ficar para outra hora a história, Harry. Acho que vou ver o Rony...

Dizendo isso, ela também aparatou.

Harry olhou para a escada, para a sala fechada e suspirou.

- Por que eu sempre sou o último a saber de tudo...

E aparatou em frente à Gemialidades Weasley, procurando Gina.

Na sala, Sirius ainda beijava Hermione...

Cada um curando seus corações machucados com um novo amor...

Derrubando muralhas, reconstruindo a felicidade.

**Second Love © Vivis Drecco ® 02/2008**

**Nota da autora: Feliz Ano Novo!!!!**

**Dedico essa fic a Lemmie-chan, por ter se emocionado com ela... Amiga amor é amor... ****Também a Mione03 Este é seu presente de Natal!**

**PS: Lemmie-chan, querida obrigada por betar esta fic... Aishiteru...**


End file.
